whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lion (WTA)
Lion is a Totem of Respect. W20 Overview Lion is king of the savannah, and for good reason. His immense roars and powerful jaws put him on top of the food chain and guarantee his position against any would-be predators. Lion’s folly is that he is hardly a team player. His pride might work together, but his aloof nature keeps him distanced from them. While the women hunters of the pride work to feed the young, he rests lazily awaiting tribute. * Background Cost: '8 Traits & Ban Traits * '''Individual Traits: '''Followers of Lion gains a dot of Charisma and Strength. Additionally, on any contested roll using a Social Attribute, a follower of Lion wins on any ties as if she were the defender. This effect requires a point of Gnosis. * '''Pack Traits: '''Lion’s pack can belt out a powerful roar. One member at a time can use the Shadow Lord Gift: Thunderclap, but focused on the sound of her roar. Additionally, Lion’s pack can access two Gnosis and two Rage. Ban Lion is known as a glory hound, taking credit for his pride’s kills. For this reason, followers of Lion lose one point from any Glory rewards, and increase the difficulty of any teamwork rolls by 1. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Overview The Garou distrust those that would let their children fall, and thus the ancient totem of the White Howlers doesn’t curry as much favor as one of his strength otherwise might. However, some packs appreciate Lion’s dominant approach to leadership, particularly those among the Red Talons and Silver Fangs who share with him a respect for tradition. Lion is eager to adopt such packs. * '''Background Cost: '''5 Traits & Ban Traits * '''Individual Traits: '''Lion’s children gain 1 temporary Honor. * '''Pack Traits: '''Lion’s packs gain +3 Animal Ken and may draw upon an extra four Willpower points per story, and make rolls to impress elders at -1 difficulty. (Lion has always known how to appeal to tradition. In the case of an unusually progressive elder, the Storyteller may waive this bonus.) Ban Lion’s children must destroy anyone who would hunt wild animals for pleasure. Dark Medieval Overview Proud and strong, Lion is the master of all he surveys. He is an expert tracker, a strong fighter, and a noble leader. Those whom he protects can be assured of their safety; while Lion walks, no harm will come to them. As for those who would invade his territory, usurp his mantle, or harry those he calls his own? Woe be to them, for Lion is as unforgiving as he is regal. Some who hear of Lion’s patronage of the White Howlers are confused, as they associate the name with the big cat from the African continent. The Howler’s patron, however, has only a distant relation to the savannah feline. Instead, Lion is the spiritual representation of the Cave Lion, a massive beast that preyed on prehistoric elephants and cave bears before it went extinct thousands of years ago. While many spirits faded or retreated to Pangaea after the natural animals that they are associated with went extinct, Lion left an indelible impression on the Garou who had aligned themselves with him. Long after the cave lion disappeared, Galliards around the hearthfires of the White Howlers and their Kin continued to tell stories of its prowess, ferocity, and strength. This dedication kept Lion strong and powerful, right up to the day when his followers fell to the Wyrm. Modern Times When the tribe it patronized fell to the Wyrm, it was a massive blow to Lion’s none-too-meager pride. If a spirit can be said to fall into Harano, that was Lion’s state when Griffin found him. Unwilling to allow this Totem to fall into suicidal slumber, Griffin harried the morose Lion until at last the cat-spirit roared in outrage and rose to do battle with its tormentor. They fought and, although Griffin was far stronger than the weakened Lion, the Red Talons' totem knew the value of a rousing fight to a wounded spirit. It allowed the battle to rage until Lion’s flagging spirits were revived and refreshed, and its form was weakened from exertion but no longer in danger of dissipating due to despair. When Lion recovered, he joined Griffin’s brood, where it now mentors Garou; predominantly Fianna and Red Talons. As a boon for saving Lion, Griffin imposed a new ban upon those who would follow Lion: they must destroy those who would hunt wild animals for sport. * '''Background Cost: '''5 Traits & Ban Traits * '''Individual Traits: '''Those who follow Lion gain 1 point of temporary Honor Renown and 1 dot in Brawl or Melee (chosen when the character gains Lion’s patronage). Elders and those who are particularly respectful of tradition are well-inclined towards followers of Lion. * '''Pack Traits: 'Packs who follow Lion gain three dots in Animal Ken, as well as two Willpower points per story. Ban Followers of Lion must protect White Howler Kinfolk, human or wolf, even those of human tribes other than their own. References # W20. '''W20 Rage Across the World, p. 121. # WTA. [[Werewolf Players Guide|'Werewolf Players Guide']], p. 130. # WTA. Werewolf Players Guide Second Edition, p. 120. # WTA. Fianna Tribebook, p. 5. # WTA. Players Guide to Garou, p.135. # WTA. White Howlers Tribebook, p. 72 - 73. Category:Dark Ages: Werewolf Category:Totems (WOD) Category:Spirit beings (WTA)